


Rain Soaked Skin

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Soaked Skin

Sarah is shivering as she is lead to Rachel's rooms. She has changed since she was brought into the condominium and the rain is slowly starting to dry on her skin. Rachel smiles when Sarah is lead into her room, patting a space on the bed beside her. Sarah hesitates then comes closer, blushing just a little bit. She knows she should be cautious. Still she is a little surprised when Rachel leans in to kiss the dampness of the rain clean from her lips. She gives into the kiss, responding on impulse. She has long since stopped thinking. She can't think, if she thinks she will break completely. Kira is... missing... Mrs S seems to have disappeared from the group and, ever since she met Rachel, she has been drawn to this... professional clone. Rachel smiles, pushes her back and moves to kneel over her. The two simply stare at each other before Rachel dips her head to kiss her again, moving to trace the trails of rain-drops on her skin.


End file.
